Fighting
by Vengeful
Summary: He said he didnt want her to fight. But sometimes when you love someone, you have to fight for it. And you've got to give it all you've got. MS


**A/N: I just couldn't leave this idea alone. I am sorry if it is awful, but it is late and I am dead tired. This is my first Without A Trace story, but I do have another one planned (I even have the first chapter written!) god only knows when I will get that up, but I eventually will. But for now, please review!**

**Emily—**

**Oh! And join the new Samantha Martin shippers group on Yahoo if you love the pairing and want to find or share spoilers and fanfiction in a place that is not completely JS. The link in in my profile. Join today!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did.

* * *

Standing outside the large apartment building in the bitter rain, Samantha wondered what she was doing for the millionth time. She was Samantha Spade. She didn't beg for love, or fight for a man. Yet here she was, standing in the cold, pouring rain, staring at his apartment, about to go in and fight her heart out for him. 

He had told her he didn't want her to fight, but she couldn't accept that. She wouldn't. This was something she had never felt before. She wasn't sure if it was love, but whatever it was, she wasn't about to let it get away. She took a deep breath as she started to walk towards the apartment entrance. She shivered as the icy rain soaked her skin, wondering briefly what people in the apartment building would think of her, dripping wet. But she didn't really care. She needed to see him; she needed to tell him how she felt.

She got several looks as she raced to the elevator of the building, letting the droplets of water drip slowly on the plush floor. Her heart pounded as the numbers indicating the floor number slowly climbed up. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as it finally reached Martin's floor. The door slid open and she took a step out.

'Don't be so nervous.' She chided herself. She was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on the football star. She was a grown woman, and an independent one at that. But it was too late to turn back now, because here she was, her hand moving to knock at his door. With a final breath, she knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take him long to answer. His face reflected shock as he took in her wet appearance. She was shivering, though she barely noticed it. In fact, she really noticed nothing but the man standing right in front of her. Neither of them spoke for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"Samantha, um, what are you doing here?" He finally said. She froze. What _was_ she doing here? She hadn't prepared anything to say, she had just acted on impulse.

"I… I don't know. Can I come in?" she said softly. Perhaps in was the confusion in her eyes, or the pain in her eyes-she would never know-but whatever it was, he let her in.

"Can I get you anything? A towel? Coffee?" He asked, trying to ease the tension. She nodded, her teeth chattering. He draped a blanket over her shoulders and she quickly pulled it around her, wishing it were his arms wrapped around her, not just a blanket. He busied himself making coffee as she tried to warm up. He occasionally stole a glance at her, wondering what it was that had brought her to his door on this rainy night. He poured two mugs and sat down next to her. She gratefully accepted the hot drink.

"So, uh, I guess you're wondering what I am doing here." She said. He just looked at her, she continued. "Martin, I know that you let me go, and I know why. I was surprised you put up with me for that long. I have to accept that, I know. But I…I need to let you know how…how I feel. He stared at her.

"Sam…please…" She put a finger to his lips.

"Wait, let me finish. You told me you didn't want me to fight; you didn't want us to fight. But I can't just give up without letting you know what I feel."

"What do you feel Sam?" His voice was soft as he met her eyes. A tear fell from her eyes.

"I think I love you." Her voice was barely audible, but he still heard the words. His heart stopped. Had those words really come from her mouth? He started to say something but she stopped him. "I know it's too late, but I had to say it. I am leaving here. Its time for a change. I need to get away from the office, from you. And I wanted to tell you before I left." She left to get up but he stopped her.

His mind raced. Was she being truthful? Did she really love him? Doubt plagued his mind, but as he looked into his eyes, the doubt was erased. He could see the truth in her eyes, pain and love reflected in her eyes. Before he could have second thoughts, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she deepened the kiss. They broke away, confusion visible on her face. She leaned into him and he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered, holding her close to him. She smiled. Suddenly she didn't feel like a change in atmosphere anymore. She was happy, here in Martin's arms. She never thought it would happen, but it had. She had fallen in love.

She was very glad she had decided to fight.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked. This is what SHOULD happen on the show. Because I swear to god, if she gets together with Jack, I will stop watching. I will do it. I have a zero tolerance policy for old bosses dating young workers. Ok, I am going to stop rambling now. Just review!**

**Emily--**


End file.
